


Solo Repetition

by uniqueafternoon



Series: Scenes of Shinji's Depression [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Depression, Gen, Short, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniqueafternoon/pseuds/uniqueafternoon
Summary: Shinji never understood.(Depression/suicide trigger warning. Seriously, don't bother reading.)
Series: Scenes of Shinji's Depression [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055768
Kudos: 6





	Solo Repetition

Shinji played the cello. Not well, not badly either, but purely out of routine and in a mediocre way.

 _What a symbol of the rest of my life_ , he thought. 

He put the cello down. He'd been playing for an hour without getting anywhere mentally. He didn't really care. After all-

 _Kaworu is dead. I killed him_.

_Asuka is in a coma after trying to kill herself._

_Rei is a clone of my mother._

_I thought Kaworu loved me._

He carefully packed his cello back into its case and left the apartment.

* * *

It was raining outside. 

Ah, he thought, with a sudden realisation. I understand now. Kaworu was wrong.

_I never deserved to be loved._

**Author's Note:**

> Written in fifteen minutes.


End file.
